1982
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: La guerra no tiene sentido. Reflexión del niño protagonista. Islas Malvinas/Falkland Islands Argentina/Inglaterra


Declaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers, el fandom de Latin Hetalia y el personaje de Martín Hernandez (Argentina)no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores. El personaje de Felipe Kirkland es de mi total autoría :3

Este es un piloto de un long fic, por favor a quien lea, si tiene un minuto, tomeselo para decirme que piensa sobre esta idea, hecha con respeto y admiración hacia los soldados de ambos bandos.

* * *

 _No te rindas…. –_ Abre los ojos. Sangra… lo siente. No entiende. – _Aguanta…-_ los gritos resonando en sus oídos, el fuego, el humo, la bala. El dolor. –

-¡Paren!-. Grita-pero su voz no es más que una exhalación desesperada- ¡Paren!- Ambos voltean ¿Le han visto caer? No. Se enfrentan. No le miran a él, sus ojos han sido totalmente consumidos por años de odio mutuo. El más fuerte empujando al más débil. - _¡Es mío!-_ No es una cosa, quiere recordarles.- _¡Lo robaste!_ \- Pero están ocupados. No son sus hermanos. No son a quienes conoce. Los han reemplazado dos bestias que olvidaron el verdadero motivo por el que juraron haber pisado sus tierras, han olvidado las promesas que le hicieron, los juegos infantiles donde fingían ser una familia y él creía, porque aún no comprende su posición.

¿Es esto ser una verdadera nación? ¿Cubrirse de sangre inocente para satisfacer intereses impropios? Parece toda una revelación para un cuerpo tan pequeño y demasiado eterno.

Su pierna y su cabeza punzan ante una nueva granada que cae a su lado, empujándolo en el aire; logra ver a Arthur y Martín de nuevo, no se les ve tan mal. Aun pueden tenerse en pie, su guerra es psicológica, una metralla de siglos llenos de reproches, abandonos, y promesas incumplidas. Justo como las que en esos últimos meses le han roto a él. Otra vez están golpeándose ¿no ven que sus hombres caen de cada lado? ¡Los ignoran tanto o más incluso! - _¡Pirata hijo de puta! ¡Invasor!-_ No. No lo defendía. Lo del argentino no era más que un reclamo de aquello que vivió años antes de su propia independencia.

Felipe sabe que Arthur no cree que valga la pena el responder algo más que un disparo directo al pecho de aquel latino… días antes había escuchado las razones: Estúpido, recordándole siempre al joven Estados Unidos ¿Cómo no iba a despreciarle? Y ahora intentando quitarle a su hermano. _-I'm here….-_ balbucea al caer contra las rocas heladas- _big bother… -_ la voz infantil ruega atención _\- hermanito… ayúdame.-_ Incluso Inglaterra y Argentina necesitaban excusas de antaño para luchar. ¿Acaso no estaban todos ahí por él?

No. No estaban ahí por el o por su gente. Estaban ahí por las decisiones de un grupo de desgraciados que ahora estaban protegidos dentro de refugios mientras ellos se desangraban por sí mismos y por sus gentes.

- _The people…-_ piensa y se sobresalta, intenta ponerse de pie pero es imposible. Al mirar abajo todo está cubierto de un líquido obscuro que se congela sobre su diminuto traje de guerra. Ellos necesitaban más ayuda.- Why…? – suspira.

A su lado pasan corriendo caras demasiado conocidas, países del sur o del norte continental luchando cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que sus hermanos ¿Por qué están allí? ¿Quién los envió?- _¡Fuera!… Get out of here!-_ estalla ya cansado, y por un segundo jura que Manuel y Miguel dudan sobre si parar a ayudarlo, hasta que el águila americana les recuerda, fusil en mano, donde están y quiénes son. Nueva revelación: No hay espacio para la compasión en una guerra.

El niño resopla agotado y alza sus bracitos sollozando. El sol y el frío le queman el rostro, sensación desconocida para él, y destrozan la piel cubierta de pecas. – _Hermanitos….-_ llama nuevamente, pareciéndole que no podía decir otra cosa.- _Paren ya…. Son injustos… me duele… -_ estalla en llanto y se remueve para todos lados, buscando algún soldado que pueda llevarlo a puerto seguro… aún si no había uno de esos.- _¡Martín! ¡Ríndete ya!_ \- Grita a todo pulmón- _¡No soporto, me duele!-_ Insiste y por un segundo el tiempo se detiene cuando sus súplicas alcanzan a los dos rubios- _¡No quiero ser tu hermano, nunca más!-_ habla la desesperación y algo dentro del Hernández se quiebra. Su vista se pierde en el cuerpito de infante destrozado, cayendo inconsciente, y ese instante es aprovechado por la potencia para darle el golpe final.

Ya no le queda nada de fuerza para cuando abre los ojos. Arthur lo lleva cargado hacia algún lugar. A lo lejos distingue la figura argentina en el suelo, semi enterrado en la arena, abrigado con su propia bandera hecha jirones. Ya comprende. Eso es ganar una guerra: la completa destrucción.


End file.
